Fighting For Our Middle
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: This story takes place the night of the ultimatum. Lorelai didn't sleep with Chris and fought for her relationship with Luke.  They get their middle. Rory and Logan but will have Jess in it. I know it's been done before but this is my take.
1. Thank You and Goodbye

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Title: Fighting For Our Middle**

**Summary: This story takes place the night of the ultimatum. Lorelai didn't sleep with Chris and fought for her relationship with Luke. They get their middle. Rory and Logan but will have Jess in it. I know it's been done before but this is my take. I haven't watched season seven yet. Rated M for later chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Thank You and Goodbye**

_Lorelai get it together. Tomorrow I can fix things with Luke. That stupid ultimatum was me mad at him, Chris, and myself. I understand why Luke was pushing me away. I would choose Rory over him and Rory isn't under my care anymore. I know how it is to be a parent and Luke wants to be close to his. He doesn't even realize he's a wonderful father. He met Rory around that age and he was wonderful with her, still is. He doesn't give himself enough credit. I love him so much. I'm mad at myself for getting impatient and acting like a spoiled brat. Also that retarded psychiatrist raised to many questions. She did make me realize that I never loved Man, Jason, or Christopher. Luke is the only one I've truly love. I need to take care of Christopher and get him out of my life. I'm only to see him for Rory's functions. That's why I'm standing outside his apartment._

thoughts

Lorelai has been standing outside Chris's door for about 10 minutes. It was 9:30 at night but she knew she needed this. Knocking finally on the door she waited for Chris to answer. She didn't have to wait long when she saw his face appear through the now open door. "Lore?" asked Chris. Lorelai faintly smiled, "We need to talk." Chris looked at her them opened the door wider for her to walk through. Lorelai walked into the apartment and noticed all the toys lying around. Chris watched her wondering why she was here. Last he knew she was engaged to that diner guy. Rory also told him that Lorelai was even thinking of having more kids. So what brought this visit on he had no clue.

"Sorry to show up unannounced and all but there are few things I need to get cleared on. I don't want to get interrupted while I'm talking. These are somethings that just needs to be taken care of," started Lorelai. Chris looked at her puzzled but nodded for her to continue. "I need a change in my life and that's you Chris. I can't babysit Gigi anymore. I don't want you to call me or text me. Stop asking Rory about me. I realized something earlier tonight. I've never have and never will love you. I love Luke Danes and I need you to move on. Let me go and I'm not going to regret ever meeting you or say your the worst thing to every happen to me. My life wouldn't be great if it wasn't for you. If I didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't have Rory. If I didn't have Rory, I wouldn't of ran away. If I didn't runaway, I wouldn't of ended up in Stars Hollow. If I didn't end up in Stars Hollow, I wouldn't have The Dragonfly, my friends, or Luke. Your the person I need to thank for it. Honestly think about it Chris for if you and me were meant for each other I would of married you at sixteen. I didn't want that and neither did you. If it wasn't for Gigi you would still be wandering around the country. Also you are exactly becoming somebody that belongs here in Hartford. I ran away to get away from that but you love money. Your father would be proud of you but I can't. All I see is a spoiled rich guy who didn't earn his money. I'm sorry if this hurts you but you need to know, you have to move on," ended Lorelai.

Chris was looking at Lorelai like somebody was stabbing him in the heart. He couldn't believe that she just thanked him for giving her a great life that didn't include him. _How the hell does that make sense. _Also it's because of him she met Luke. It was always suppose to be him and Lorelai but he didn't like staying in one place. If he didn't have Gigi he could be anywhere right now especially with the money he has now. Maybe he didn't love Lorelai like he thought he did. Maybe she's right that we have to let go of the past. She's definitely not the Lorelai he fell in love with when they were teens. He came to a conclusion of what she said to him. "Honestly Lorelai I don't know why you think you had to come tonight. What you said about me giving you a good life. I'm glad I was able to do one thing right in your life. Rory told me to stay away from you and I'm respecting her wishes plus yours. I see now that we aren't meant for each other like I thought we were. You pointed out a few things and I'm glad you found happiness. I know your asking me to stay out of your life but I want to make sure I'm not overstepping my boundaries when I ask if it's okay for me to go to Rory's graduation or her future wedding you know? Will we be able to act civil or do we just ignore each other?" asked Christopher.

Lorelai was glad that he was mad or yelling at her. She half expected him to throw her out of his place. She knew he was hurting but she needed this for herself and also for Luke's sanity. Lorelai looked at him, "I have never kept you from Rory. Your the one who never showed up. She's an adult now and if she wants you there in her life. I will have to cope with it. We should be civil to each other and also each other's dates. Maybe in the future we could be friends but don't get your hopes up about it. I know how Luke feels about you and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. I should go now it's about 10:30 in the evening." Lorelai walked up to Christopher and gave him a hug while whispering, "Goodbye." With that done she walked to his door and left.

On the drive home Lorelai felt some calmness and relief. She felt like some of the stress of Christopher off her shoulders. She was happy to know that she didn't want Christopher but she had a perfect diner guy back in Stars Hollow hopefully who will forgive her. Hoping Christopher actually listened to her that he needs to move on because she doesn't want him her life even if Luke doesn't want to be part of her life. Thinking that she ruined her relationship with Luke she started to tear up in her eyes. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow to fix things between her and Luke. She wanted to sleep in his arms and know that he still wanted her. She wanted to explain to Luke why she had her emotional meltdown. She wanted to tell Luke what she told Chris and that he has nothing to worry about when it comes to him. She wasn't expecting to thank Christopher like she did but it's true. He led her to Luke and she will always be grateful for it. She decided she needed to talk to Luke tonight . She grabbed her cellphone and hit the speed dial button.

"Hello," a gruffly voiced snapped.

"Luke, it's Lorelai. I want to come by and apologize for earlier. I owe an explanation for everything. I want to make things right between us but I understand if you want time to think but you should know I'm taking that ultimatum back. Can I stop by to talk to you?" asked Lorelai.

"Yea come by," replied Luke.

"See you in a bit," Lorelai heard a click on the other end. She didn't blame him for being angry or hurt. She did feel some relief when he agreed that she can go by and talk. Hopefully they can fix this mess that she started and she always starts the messes. Luke was angry by what happened with Lorelai earlier tonight. What bothered him was that she assumed he didn't want her. He waited eight years to get her and now on ten years of knowing her. He knows he screwed up a few times in their relationship but he always wanted her. He knows she's the one for him. He shouldn't of kept Lorelai from April, it was wrong of him. He was a fool. When he saw her walk away it hurt him and that ultimatum was just atrocious. She wanted to elope tonight and I froze. _Seeing her walk away earlier I felt like my life was nothing. I can't picture my life with out her in it. For ten years she has been apart of my life and I in hers. Even though Rory isn't mine I love her like a daughter.'_ Luke went downstairs to wait for Lorelai who should be there any minute.

It was 11:30 when Lorelai parked across the street from the diner. Luke was leaning on the counter confused why it took her so long to get there and why was she parked across the street like she just got back in town. Lorelai walked up to the diner nervously while Luke unlocked the door for her. He locked it behind her and led her towards the the curtain. Lorelai was glad that he let her in but was worried by his silence. Normally Luke ranted when he was angry but was silent when he was pissed. Luke noticed she was nervous but she followed him up to the apartment. Luke opened the door for her like the gentleman he was. They were in the kitchen both standing uncomfortably not knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry," began Lorelai, "That ultimatum was my fear and stupidity talking. I'm afraid of losing you. You are the only man I ever loved and I learned that earlier tonight. My mother got me a psychiatrist she made me feel insecure. I never loved any other guy who I dated in the past. It's you and only you who holds my heart." Luke looked surprised at her admission, "Why are you scared of losing me? Because I postponed the wedding so I could get to know my daughter. I thought you understood the problem." "I tried to be supportive and I'm glad you are trying to be a wonderful father to April but I've felt you were pushing me away. I couldn't go to the diner if she was there. I felt like I was being left behind and you don't even seem to notice. I'm proud that you stepping up but you have to realize that you met Rory around the same age and look how you were with her. Don't doubt yourself being a father at all Luke. I get that you would choose April over me but if you want me you have to include me in that part of your life. I know how it feels to be a parent who has a kid and dating somebody that's not the biological parent. I know I would choose Rory over you but that's it. I don't want to have to make that choice. I want you both and you respect that. It's part of being a single parent. I'm not asking to be close to April I just want to be able to know here. I want to be able to see you while she's here or be able to stay the night when we are together. She seems like a wonderful kid. Also who else is going to feed me unless you want me to starve or worse live off of Al's food," explained Lorelai. Luke blushed because of the compliments, "Thanks. I didn't mean to push you away like that. I was afraid she would like you better than she liked me and only hang out with me to be closer to you. I realized she needs to know you since I can't imagine my life with out you. I need you by my side and I can't just standby while watching you date other guys. I want to marry you and have kids with you. Your the only person I can actually picture myself having kids with except the exception of April of course. She wasn't planned but neither was Rory. I'm sorry to have postponed the wedding and not being honest with you. I broke our no secrets agreement and I know I hurt you. I swear I'll tell you everything from now on. Let's start planning a wedding so we can finally get married."

Lorelai had tears in her eyes, "You still want to marry me after that horrible breakdown earlier tonight?" "Of course I do. I know I don't say it enough to you. I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," answered Luke grabbing Lorelai into his arms. "So what took you so long to get here?" asked Luke. Lorelai looked up at luke nervously but knew she didn't want to hide this from Luke. "Well after I left here I was hurt and wanted to vent. I went to see Christopher," stated Lorelai. Luke stiffened, let go of Lorelai with his jaws clenched. Lorelai watched him and explained, " I didn't do anything stupid. I only went to him to talk to him. I wanted him to realize that he needed to move on and let go of the past. I wanted him to know that I love you, Told him I never loved him and that he needs to move on. I thanked him because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't of met you, have Rory, or Stars Hollow. He gave me a wonderful life just from a drunk night. Told him he couldn't be in my life because I wanted you happy. Only time we could see each other would be for Rory like her graduation. I will always choose you over him and want you to be comfortable. That's how much I love you but what's the greatest thing you've done for me is give me the strength to do this. To tell my oldest friend to stay out of my life. This was twenty years in the making and you made me realize I was done. I don't need his crap. I love you Lucas William Danes. I'm so sorry." She was looking at Luke with pure admiration.

Luke wanted to say something but he choked up. He never knew Lorelai would out Chris from her life because of Rory. She wanted him to feel comfortable and it wasn't much of a sacrifice as she just stated. She didn't seem to be sad from the fact that she told her oldest friend that they couldn't talk to each other. She wanted to get on with her life and that what she wanted to do with him. She was happy to try to make him feel comfortable. He smiled, "I love you. You didn't have to go that far for me." He held his arms out to her which she automatically walked into. She looked up into his eyes, "SO are we still together?" "Oh god yes," answered Luke. Lorelai kissed him which Luke returned. It was slow and gentle. Portraying everything they felt right now and glad that neither are walking away from their relationship. They were fighting for it and neither could picture themselves with out the other. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" offered Luke. Lorelai smiled brightly and he led her to his bedroom. He grabbed a flannel shirt from his dresser while Lorelai was stripping her dress off and her shoes. He handed her the flannel and she smiled. While she was putting the flannel shirt on Luke stripped down to his boxers. Luke got into the bed and waited for Lorelai to get in. She snuggled into Luke, " Thank you for listening to me. There is one thing though." Luke answered, "What is it?" " Lorelai laid her head on his chest and looked up to him, "We need to work on our communication. We can't just hide things. I love your gruff monosyllabic answers but if it's serious we need to tell each other." Luke looked into her blue eyes, "Of course I will not make the same mistake again. I can't lose you like I almost did tonight. Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you." "And thank you for loving me and letting me explain everything to you," stated Lorelai.

"I love you crazy lady," said Luke, Lorelai smiled, "Love you burger boy." The snuggled together in a comfortable position and fell asleep around one in the morning. Both with smiles on their faces happy to be together.

**Please review. **


	2. On and Off Track for Lorelais

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Title: Fighting For Our Middle**

**Summary: This story takes place the night of the ultimatum. Lorelai didn't sleep with Chris and fought for her relationship with Luke. They get their middle. Rory and Logan but will have Jess in it. I know it's been done before but this is my take. I haven't watched season seven yet. Rated M for later chapter.**

**Chapter 2: On and Off track for Lorelais**

Luke woke up at 5:30 a.m when his alarm went off. He felt something stir in his arms and remembered last night. He shut off the alarm before it could fully awake Lorelai. He looked at her and smiled that she didn't give up on him. He pulled her closer to him while getting comfortable to sleep again. Normally he wouldn't ignore his alarm, but he knew they needed this. Luke thought for a second if he remembered to lock the office door. Unfortunately he couldn't recall doing it, he trudged out of bed to the door. He found it unlocked, so he locked it up. When he returned to the bed Lorelai was already snuggled up to his pillow. Luke carefully freed his pillow without waking her up. She started stirring though when he was trying to get in bed. "Luke," mumbled Lorelai. Luke wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, go back to sleep. I'm here love." Luke kissed her forehead and fell in a comfortable slumber with his fiance.

Lorelai felt comfortable when she started to stir around nine in the morning. She slowly opened her eye and squinted to see Luke asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She had to go to the bathroom so she slowly tried to free herself. She almost made it but then Luke grunted and pulled her closer again. She sighed and looked at the clock it read 9:15. Surprise washed over her because Luke was still in bed. She knew they went to bed late but Luke never stayed asleep this late. His alarm went earlier that she knew for Luke told her to go to sleep. She did recall him shifting her but she didn't know it was him still sleeping. Slowly moving away from Luke and succeeded. She walked into the bathroom thinking what she has to do today. _"I have to go to the Dragonfly for a while, feed Paul Anka, and laundry." _Luke stirred when he noticed that he wasn't as warm as before. He opened his eyes to notice that Lorelai was missing from the bed. He heard the flush of the toilet from the bathroom. Lorelai emerged from the bathroom to see Luke awake looking at her.

"You know it's 9:45 and your still in bed?" asked Lorelai.

"You know it's Saturday morning and your up," he countered.

"Did Ceasar open?" she asked.

"Diner is closed. Ceasar doesn't come in until eleven."

"Wow and your not mad."

"My fiance is more important to me."

"Is April coming by later today?"

"Yea, at one and you can come by if you want."

"Good but I don't know if I'll be by."

"What do you have to do today?"

"I have to go to home to take a shower then go to the Dragonfly."

"How long you going to be at the inn?"

"I don't know yet. I have paperwork to do. First the shower since I hugged Chris goodbye yesterday."

"I know another way but I rather have you shower. I held you last night and you hugged him."

"Sorry I'll make it up to you. I need to go feed Paul Anka."

Lorelai got dressed and kissed luke. Luke got ready for the day while Lorelai waited for him. Luke led her down to the Diner to walk her out. They made it to the door. "Stand back," stated Luke. Lorelai stepped back while Luke unlocked and opened the Diner at ten. People swarmed in like Patty, and Kirk. "Honey is everything ok between you guys? Saw the fight you guys had last night," asked Patty. Luke was starting to think of how to answer when Lorelai, "Patty we are fine. He just slept in. Sorry for the concern." Patty looked at her with a smile. "I have to go but let them think what they want. It's better than thinking we broke up," whispered Lorelai to Luke. Luke just grunted and walked her to the door, "See you later." He pecked her on the lips and sent her to her jeep.

Arriving to home Lorelai did feel a lot better about her relationship. The only thing that nagged her is that it might not change. She had to hope and fight for the best. Walking into the house she took her sweater off and put her purse down. She walked into her living room where and found Babette folding laundry. "Babette?" asked Lorelai. "Oh hey sugah. My washer isn't working so I came over here. I also fed Paul Anka," answered Babette. "Thanks Babette. Your doing laundry. Well I need to get ready for work," stated Lorelai. "I just finished hun. I'll let you get on with your day," Babette grabbing her laundry basket. Lorelai walked up to Paul Anka to pet his head. She went up the stairs with him following. In the bedroom Paul Anka got comfortable on the at the end of the bed even though he wasn't allowed. "What are you doing? You know Luke doesn't like you up there?" teased Lorelai. Stripping off her dress and shoes, she walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on. While waiting for it to set at the right temperature, she went through her closet trying to pick out her outfit for the day. She picked out her blue skirt suit with black heels. Going back to the bathroom, she got in the shower to wash off last night's drama.

"Kirk your eggs are fine," snapped Luke. "Can I have oatmeal and more coffee," asked Kirk. Luke wanted to throttle him. Ceasar should be there soon but it was only Luke for now. Opening late wasn't a great idea but sleeping in with Lorelai was nice. Plus he needed the sleep because last night was rough. He knew he has to do better this time. He just knows this is most likely his final chance. He didn't think Lorelai would be good if they broke up a third time officially. Last night was a warning that he was messing up. "Hey boss," yelled Ceasar going to the kitchen. Luke responded, "Hey." He got Kirk his oatmeal and refill, then went around getting orders and refills.

Lorelai got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body. Grabbing another towel, she walked to her mirror and bathroom shelf. She put moisturizer on and dried her hair. She took her towel off and walked to her dresser. Picking out matching blue panties and bra. Putting the bra on she decided not to wear the panties. Remembering how years ago Rory said out loud that Lorelai wasn't wearing any underwear. Nobody even looked at her, not even Luke. When she was leaving the Diner, Luke commented not to sit on any cold benches. Slipping on her heels, she walked down the stairs with Paul Anka at her heels. She didn't have time and also out of coffee. She grabbed her purse and Paul Anka's leash. "Come on Paul Anka your going to work with me today," called Lorelai. Her and Paul Anka left the house around eleven.

Luke was enjoying the lull before the lunch rush. Lorelai just pulled up and left Paul Anka with the windows half way down. Luke watched her come in, "I thought you couldn't make it." "I ran out of coffee, so I need to pick some up later," answered Lorelai.

"You know maybe that's a sign you should quit drinking it,"

"How about I forgot I was low since I had other things going on."

"This stuff is going to kill you."

"I've been drinking it for years. Its what brought us together."

Luke smirked putting a to go cup together for her, "You would of made it here eventually." "So sure of yourself but you need to remember we lived in this together ten years before we met," she countered. "Well good thing for your iron stomach then," teased Luke. She grabbed her to go cup, "I need to go Paul Anka is in the car." "Ah jeez you left him in the car," stated Luke. Lorelai leaned into his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear. I remembered that from a few years ago when Rory said it out loud. I'm serious though not wearing any panties." She walked towards the door when he yelled, "Don't sit on any cold benches." Luke couldn't believe her, he wanted to tell her that she should go home and put underwear on. He remembered the day she was talking about. He was talking to someone and luke couldn't be a service. So Rory yelled that her mother wasn't wearing any underwear. He didn't do anything to acknowledge it until they were leaving. That's all he thought about through that day.

Lorelai pulled up to the Dragonfly and parked. Grabbing her coffee, she exited the car to let Paul Anka out on her side. He followed Lorelai up to the Dragonfly. Michel was at the front desk when he saw Lorelai come in. "What is that thing doing here when you won't let me have mine here," exclaimed Michel. "Well last time you brought your dogs, one of them chewed Taylor's shoes. Yes that great but I don't need guests complaining about it. Paul Anka stays in my office since he's afraid of most things," answered Lorelai. Michel just gave her the look, "Fine but I'm not here to be a dog sitter." "I'm just here to do paperwork in my office. Be nice to the guests or go visit the unemployment office," stated Lorelai. Michel just sighed and went back to the computer.

Luke was going around because the lunch rush picking up. Lane was still out for her honeymoon. Luke was putting orders up on the counter for Ceasar when April came in. "Hey dad," greeted April. Luke greeted back, "Hey April. How's your day?" "Well it's going ok so far," answered April. "Are you hungry," asked Luke. "Yes can I have a burger with fries," she ordered taking a seat at the counter. Luke nodded and wrote it down for Ceasar. When the order was done Luke grabbed it for her, "So how's everything?" "Going good. My grandmother is sick," answered April. "I'm sorry about that." "It's okay. How about you?" "Well last night was rough but good. I realize you need to get to know my fiance." "Yea that would probably be a good idea." "I almost lost her by pushing her away. Luckily we talked and she wants to get to know you also. She knows how it feels to have a kid and the father is dating someone else. She didn't like it but the other woman was trying to replace Lorelai. Lorelai doesn't want to replace your mom but wants to at least know you and does want you to visit and stay over. She wants you to feel comfortable." "Dad, I've asked everyone everybody else in town how Lorelai is like. It was all good and that's she an amazing person." "So your okay with it." "Yes she was wonderful at my birthday party." Luke just nodded and started making his rounds around the Diner.

Lorelai took a break working on paperwork and looked at Paul Anka, "Well its time to check on things. Be good." Lorelai walked out of the office towards the kitchen to get some coffee and see Sookie. Michel was at the computer typing when the phone rang. Satisfied that Michel was working, she continued to the kitchen. "Sookie," exclaimed Lorelai. Sookie looked up from what she was doing, "Yea hon," "I almost broke up with Luke last night." "What?" "Don't worry we fixed it but I was so confused." "Are you going to tell me what happen?" "Well I gave Luke an ultimatum but before that I talked to a psychiatrist and found out that Luke is the only man I ever loved. After the ultimatum I walked away and Luke just froze, he tried to talk me out of it. I left and saw Christopher. I told him we couldn't be friends anymore. I went back to Luke and apologized. We made up." "You guys aren't going to elope?" "No but this time me and him need to sit down and plan this wedding. I love you honey but you understand." "Of course I do and that should be right. I helped out way too much on the first one's plan." "Yea but now we need a new date probably." "June 3rd, is definitely not good." Lorelai got coffee, "Well I need to finish paperwork because I told Luke I would try to stop by the Diner later." Sookie just smiled and was glad her two friends weren't heartbroken. "Bye hon," yelled Sookie to Lorelai's retreating back.

It was around 3 p.m. when Lorelai finished her paperwork. Sighing loudly she got up with Paul Anka looking at her expectantly. Lorelai grabbed his leash and hooked it on him. She left her office and said bye to Michel when she passed the front desk. After getting Paul Anka settled in the car she took off for home. She made it home and let Paul Anka out. She checked her mail and opened the front door. Putting the mail on the table, checking Paul Anka's dishes, she was out the door. She made it to the square where she saw Patty taking a cigarette break outside her dance studio.

April was sitting and reading at the counter while Luke took orders. Lorelai walked in and Luke saw her then smiled. She smiled back to him while sitting down at a table. Luke walked up to her, "Hey. What do you want, that will end up killing you at forty." Lorelai answered, "Well when you put it that way, I want chicken strips and fries please." He nodded and wrote it down on his order pad. After taking the order up, he grabbed the blue mug that was he used for her and the pot of coffee to Lorelai's table. "Thanks," smiled Lorelai. Luke smirked and started to making rounds again. He made it to the counter where April was reading, "Why don't you go sit with Lorelai." April looked up and over to Lorelai, "Really, she wouldn't mind?" "She wants to get to know you, like you want to know her. I think it would be nice to ask if you can join her," replied Luke. April looked at him then backed to him and nodded. She closed her book and walked over to Lorelai's table. "Can I join you," she asked.

Lorelai looked at April and smiled, "Sure." April knew she was nice since she helped out her birthday party. That's what made her really want to get to know Lorelai and also the fact she was engaged to her dad. Luke came forward with Lorelai's plate and ketchup. "Here you go. April do you want anything" asked Luke. She replied, "Can I just have some fries." He then looked at Lorelai, "Nothing else for me." Lorelai grabbed his hand with a smile and squeezed it. He smiled at her and left to go get April's fries. "Is everything going okay," asked April. Lorelai looked at her and smiled, "Everything is fine. The real question is how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm excited for school to start again."

"You remind me of Rory when she was younger."

"I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries but where is Rory's dad?"

Lorelai kinda felt uncomfortable with that question. She wasn't expecting that question to come up. It reminded her of the career day at the Stars Hollow High School a few years back. Luke cam back with April's fries and noticed the slightly uncomfortable look on Lorelai's face, "Is everything okay?" April looked at her dad nervously, "I'm sorry, I was just wondering where Rory's father was. I wanted to know if she was like me and didn't know her father." Luke was speechless he didn't think April would ask that. Lorelai collected her thought and looked at Luke, "Is it okay for me to tell her the story about Rory. It will give her some insight about me and I have no idea what the town has told her?" Luke thought for a moment about it, that Lorelai was right. It would let April know who she is, "Yea you can tell her." He bent down gave her light kiss. Lorelai smiled and watched him go back to work. She took a few bites of chicken and fries then looked back to April.

Lorelai stated, "I'm going to tell you an old story about me. Hopefully it will help you get to know me. I ask that you don't interrupt me and you can ask all you questions after okay?" April nodded and Lorelai began, "I was fifteen when I got pregnant. Scratch that I was sixteen now that I think about it. My mother was planning my coming out party. At the time I was dating my oldest and best friend who knew from when I was six years old. Our parents were good friends and we were the same age. Well one night I decided to sleep with Christopher but it wasn't out of love. He brought over a bottle of alcohol and my parents were downstairs eating. We were on my balcony and I decided I wanted to see if we could get away with it. Well a few weeks later I was getting sick and I was late. So I took two home pregnancy tests. Both sticks turned pink. I knew I wanted to keep it. At first I told Chris and he didn't believe me, so I showed him the sticks. I was afraid to tell my parents. We didn't have a good relationship but my time was running out. My coming out dress was getting tight and my mother was mad when it couldn't zip up. That night after dinner I told my parents the news and I can remember their reactions clearly to this day. My father looked crestfallen that his only daughter just failed him. We had a decent relationship. He couldn't look me in the eye. My mother though was more verbal. She was angry then called the Haydens. Well Straub, Francine, and Chris Hayden came over the next night. That night was the first time my mother and I got along. Straub wanted me to get n abortion, I said no, and my mother agreed with me. My parents took me out of school. Ai took classes at home to get my G.E.D which I did. They waited until I was eight months pregnant to tell the rest of my family. None of my friends came to see me not like I had many. My mother had to cancel my coming out. The night I went into labor I was home alone. I called a cab and left a note for my parents. I tried to reach Christopher but I couldn't get him. At the hospital they gave me drugs but I was still in pain. The nurses didn't like me much. I was throwing ice chips at them. My parents showed up when I was going into the delivery room but I refused to have my mother in there. Finally Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was born. We call her Rory though. I went home and Chris proposed to me, he was even going to work fork for my father's when he graduated from school. I said no and my mother was very displeased with me. She hired a nanny and wouldn't let me help out with Rory. A year later I left with Rory while my parents were out and landed here. Christopher wasn't active in Rory's life that year I was home. After he graduated he blew off Princeton which I get blamed for and runs off to California. He only made contact when he chose to and it's still the same. He has another daughter who is living with him. He's now paying for Rory' college and trying to be a better dad for her but he just never grew up."

April listened and wondered how could a father walk away from his own child. She had tons of questions about it. She decided she should start but let Lorelai eat for a while. Luke came back since the Diner was on its afternoon lull. He sat down when Lorelai finished eating. Luke took the plate to the kitchen and came back. April then began with her questions.

"Why didn't he stay?"

:I never asked him why he didn't stay but when we were young we wanted to travel. We even made plans to go to Paris after graduation."

"Did he call all the time to talk to Rory?"

"No he was always moving around. He couldn't even remember to call Rory on time for her birthday. The first time he came to Stars Hollow was when Rory was sixteen."

"Didn't Rory wanted to know her dad?"

"Of course she but she knew better. She caught on that her dad wasn't reliable. How he always broke promises after promises. I always had to pick up the pieces when he didn't call or show up."

"Did Rory ever want you two together?"

"Yes she did up until she was a teen. But Christopher was still the same until her coming out party. He was reliable and sturdy. Come to find out he grew up except it was for another woman. Honestly though he has proposed to me twice in my life."

"What," interrupted Luke.

"Well the first time you know and the second time was when he first came to Stars Hollow. After I came to apologize for blowing you off the night before. I went home and I was making coffee when he came into the kitchen feeding that crap that we belong together. I was happy Rory was still a sleep when it happen," answered Lorelai, "Back to you April."

"Do you hear from him now that he's paying for Rory's college?"

"I haven't seen him in months now. Actually I saw him last night. I told him that I couldn't have him in my life anymore. There isn't any reason for him to be in it. Rory is an adult and can talk to him if she wants. She only agreed to accept the money, so she didn't have to put up with my parents."

"Why can't he be in your life anymore?"

"Well since Sherry left him and their daughter. He thinks he still has a chance with me. He's went back to being that teenage boy. Plus I love your father and he hates Christopher. I try to be nice to Chris because I knew once in his lifetime he was a good person. Which by my standards can be a problem but I was blinded by his gift of charisma. I made him realized I grew up and moved on. Well I hope he realized it. He has a problem with listening to people. He was the first person I ever trusted and understood me. I didn't fit in my parents world neither did he. Now he does since he inherited money. Now he's become exactly what I ran away from. I hate him for it."

April digested what Lorelai said. Rory's father wanted nothing to do with her when she was young. He was different than Luke who just didn't know. April heard a beep noise. Lorelai heard it and grabbed her phone, _'At the house can we talk? See you at home. -Rory' _Lorelai sighed and Luke looked at her, "Is everything okay?" "Rory's at the house. Logan left yesterday. So I need to go. I know I didn't get to know you April but I'm glad I was able to talk to you. Hope to see you sometime soon," stated Lorelai. "Thanks for answering my questions. I had fun," answered April with a smile. Lorelai got up from the table to leave. Luke walked her to the door, "Do you want me to bring dinner home?" Lorelai looked at him, "No we will probably order a pizza. You called my house home," answered Lorelai. Luke turned pink, "Well it is. We had it redone to make it bigger. I'm closing tonight so I'll be home at ten the latest." Lorelai smiled, "Well I'll see you later then." Luke nodded and pecked her on the lips. "Oh I forgot to put underwear on when I stopped at home earlier," whispered Lorelai. Luke narrowed his eyes, "You know you can get sick even though it's still summer. Go home and put them on or change into sweats." Lorelai just smiled and left.

Lorelai arrived at the house to see Rory's car parked behind the jeep. She walked into the house to find Rory in the kitchen with a model rocket. "Please tell me you aren't thinking of becoming an astronaut," asked Lorelai. Rory looked at her sadly, "No I'm not. Logan left this for me. Plus I'm moving back in with Paris."

"So that rocket is symbolic. I thought Logan was keeping his place."

"He is but I don't want to be alone. What is a rocket suppose to symbolize?"

"I don't know. Can't think of any reference to any movie."

"Where were you when I texted you?"

"At Luke's having lunch and hanging with April."

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Why didn't you tell me you were busy?"

"As much as it is important for me to get to know April. You come first for your my daughter.:

"I would have been fine for a while by myself."

"Honey, your boyfriend moved to London temporarily, yur best friend is on her honeymoon, all you have is me unless you want to talk to Paris, Luke, or maybe Kirk.:

"Why would I talk to Kirk?"

"Ooh good point. I need to to you about last night unless you have more to say."

"Is everything okay with you mom?"

"Well me and Luke almost broke up."

"What! Why?"

"Well I gave him an ultimatum but it was stupid. I was scared and mad. It happened after the family dinner. Grandma had a psychiatrist there to talk to me. She made me realize I've only loved one person other than you my entire life. That's it Luke. I thought I was losing him so I gave him an ultimatum and left. He let me walk away but I realized it was so stupid and went back. We talked and we're good."

"Is that it? I'm glad you guys settled it."

"Well there is more. When I left Luke's I went and saw your father. I realized I needed a change in my life and it was him. I don't need him at all and every time he comes into my life he causes chaos. I can't live like that and neither should Luke. I told him to move on and he's not allowed to ask questions about me to him. I'm not saying you can't talk about me, I just don't want him to try to pry you know. He can still be in your life and go to your graduation and things. Just don't expect me to be best friends with him."

"I understand and I realize I don't need him except to pay for Yale. I've been thinking about asking the grandparents to take over paying for it again. All he does is cause problems. He'll always be my father but Luke is my dad to me."

"I'm glad to hear that and that's your choice. You want to stay in tonight, watch some movies and order pizza? Luke is going to be late tonight."

"Sure let's get comfortable and order pizza in a hour."

Lorelai went up to her room and stripped her clothes off. Walking to her dresser she grabbed underwear, sweats, and a t-shirt of Luke's. Rory went into her room placing the model rocket on her desk. She changed into sweats and comfortable shirt. Paul Anka was relaxing on the chair in the living room. Lorelai came downstairs and sat down on the couch waiting for Rory to join her. Rory walked in with two soda and two bags of chips.

It was around eight p.m when Luke dropped of April along with her bike at her mother's house. Luke walked her to the door where Anna was waiting with the door open. "I had fun today. Thanks dad," beamed April. Luke smiled, "No problem April. Call me or stop by anytime." April nodded and walked into the house. "Thanks for bringing her home," stated Anna. Luke explained, "It was no problem. I like spending time with her." "Luke we are moving to New Mexico," explained Anna. Luke stared at her then yelled, " What! You can't do that I have rights. What about school and her friends?" "I don't want this to become a legal battle but how about she spends two weeks here during the summer, every other Thanksgiving, the week after Christmas so you can have her New Year's eve, and a few days if it can work during spring break," offered Anna. "That sounds good but please don't take her refuse her to come when it's those time. I'll even pay for the flight expenses. When do you leave," asked Luke. Anna smiled, "I won't refuse unless you give me a reason to. You are showing that your a loving father. April told me earlier on the phone that she's getting to know Lorelai. I have to live with it because I don't expect you to stay a bachelor forever. She understands why I'm a single mother. She understands why I'm so protective of April. We leave in two weeks. Have a good evening Luke." Anna closed the door after that.

Luke drove back to Stars Hollow thinking about how he might lose April. Luckily though Anna wants to give him a chance and let April visit. She also gave consent about Lorelai but Luke didn't care. Speaking of Lorelai, Luke needed to talk to her about this. She was his best friend. He normally told her everything except about April. For that he regrets, for he was hurting Lorelai. He wanted to go straight home but he knew he had to stop at the diner. He parked his truck in the front of the Diner. He walked in to see only a few people still there including Kirk. "Hey boss," greeted Ceasar. "Everything going okay," asked Luke. "Everything is fine. You can go home and I'll close. Tomorrow is also my day to open," responded Ceasar. Luke sighed, "Thanks Ceasar. I'll see you tomorrow. Kirk go home!" Kirk straighten up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Luke left the Diner to go home to his girls.

He arrives at home around nine p.m. He sees Rory's car parked behind the jeep. He was glad that Rory is home since Lorelai always misses her. Ever since they started going out though she's been less lonely except when Lorelai and Rory weren't talking to each other. That was hard for Lorelai and it pained Luke to see her suffering. It should have been Lorelai to have told Rory that they were engaged not him. He got out of the truck and headed into the house. It was nine and the living room was quiet. Paul Anka was laying in the chair possibly sleeping. Making sure the front door was locked, he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Grabbing a water he saw Rory in her room inspecting a model rocket. Lorelai was laying on the bed, "Hey babe." "What's going on here," asked Luke. "Hey Luke. Can I ask you something," exclaimed Rory. He nodded and Rory asked, "What do you think of Logan honestly? Since I-refuse-to-say-woman over here is quiet." Luke tensed but noticed Rory needed this, "Logan seems like a great guy. Taken he's a spoiled brat and supposed reform playboy. He care for you a lot even though he corrects you all the time. As long as your happy, I'm happy for you. He can take care of you financially not that matters." Rory looked at her mom, "See Luke was honest, why can't you?" Lorelai sighed, "You want honesty okay I'll be honest. Logan to me is a spoiled rich brat. Who has no money and spends all of his daddy's money. He doesn't believe in relationships and hates his father nothing against that. He thinks he can do whatever he want but that's because of his father. He doesn't realize what he has and when he almost lost you he went and slept with his sister's friends. The first time you brought him to Friday night dinner he tried to nick an antique sewing box by replacing it with a silver lighter. I caught him and made switch it back. He reminds me of somebody familiar? Oh wait! Your father is the same. I'm sorry but think about it. He can't commit to anything. Plus the rocket is a reference from the episode "The Long Morrow" from _The Twilight Zone. _I was hoping you would think more about your feeling but you kept pushing. That episode is about an astronaut falling in love. It took me a while to realize it but it fits. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lorelai got up from the bed and left the room. Luke and Rory watched her go. Luke broke the silence, "You know she's afraid of losing you again. She doesn't want you guys to stop talking to each other again. She loves and wants you happy. She doesn't want you to get hurt since it hurts her too. She also doesn't want you to feel like she's trying to control her life. She wants you to make your own mistakes but she's still a protective mother. It was just you two for long time. I know I was there but you two relied on each other. Don't worry about her, I'll talk to her." "Good night Luke and can you tell her too," stated Rory. Luke smiled, "Of course. Good night Rory." Luke walked out of the Rory's room leaving her thinking. Rory knew she needed to think about her relationship. Now that her mother finally told her the truth, she was confused. She got in bed wondering if Logan was truly the "one." She was at a crossroads.

**I thought I would make Anna a little more agreeable... I have no problems with Logan but I've always loved Jess more but I think I'll keep the Logan/ Rory train going on more... I want to say it's around the the middle of July. ..So let's say July 16... Please leave a review...**


	3. Pill or No Pill

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Title: Fighting For Our Middle**

**Summary: This story takes place the night of the ultimatum. Lorelai didn't sleep with Chris and fought for her relationship with Luke. They get their middle. Rory and Logan but will have Jess in it. I know it's been done before but this is my take. I haven't watched season seven yet. Rated M for later chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Pill or No Pill**

Luke put his glass in the sink then went around locking up. He made it to the stairs to see Paul Anka had vacated the chair. The dog was probably upstairs with Lorelai. He made his way up to their bedroom. He entered and found Lorelai in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Paul Anka was laying down at the edge of the bed. He went to his dresser putting his wallet and hat on top. He sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly pushing Paul Anka off. Paul Anka went to his bed and laid down. Luke started to untie his boots when Lorelai came into the room. He knew she was frustrated and didn't push her. Lorelai stripped off the sweats and got in bed. "Nice shirt. It looks familiar," smirked Luke. "I found it and thought it looked better on me," taunted Lorelai. Luke got his boots off and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Lorelai was thinking about what just happened with Rory. Maybe she's misjudging Logan because he's rich. It could also be that if she stays with Logan, Rory wouldn't need Lorelai anymore. It was bad enough Rory was graduating soon then going off in the world. It was always them against the world. Now it was just her but she wasn't alone. She's never alone, not when Luke is always there. He's her knight in flannel. She found the one man that loves her, for being herself. Not because of what she used to be, not because of her looks, and not because just there. She found the one that seen the good and bad sides of her. He did say she would find her middle, that night before they started dating. He wants the middle, the package with her well hopefully the whole package. She can't picture the past ten years without him.

Luke walked in to see Lorelai was having an inner conflict. His thoughts were on April but he knew he needed to help Lorelai. "Rory says goodnight," wished Luke while sitting next to Lorelai, taking her hand in his. Lorelai looked at him, "Is she mad at me?" Luke chuckled, "No she's just confused why you didn't tell her the truth. I told her, that you were scared. This is the second time I've had to tell her something important. I don't mind but the engagement should have been your news. She's your daughter and no matter what happens between the two of you. She'll always needs you. Speaking of news, we need to talk." Lorelai's eyes were glistening with tears by how much this man loves and her daughter. "I'm sorry you had to do that," apologized Lorelai, "your right, I should of told her." Luke kissed her forehead, "Anna is taking April and moving to New Mexico." Lorelai looked at Luke in shock, "What! She can't do that to you. Are you going to fight for custody?" Luke just sighed, "No, Anna offered to let me have April two weeks in the summer, every other Thanksgiving, the week after Christmas, and a few days during spring break if it's manageable." Lorelai was glad that Anna wasn't denying to continue to see April but he's going to miss so much more of her life.

Lorelai pulled Luke towards his side of the bed and he moved to his side. When he got comfortable, Lorelai leaned on his shoulder. She wanted to talk about the wedding and other things, hoping this will distract him. Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer. "Luke it's July and we should figure out when we want to set a date," explained Lorelai. Luke knew she was trying to distract him and he was glad that she was being there for him. "How about a fall wedding or winter. I don't want to rush it or stress you out," suggested Luke. Lorelai smiled that he didn't want her to get stressed out. "Um before we get in more wedding details. I want to ask if you still want jam hands," asked Lorelai. Luke looked at her wondering if she was thinking of not having more kids or with him. Lorelai noticed the look in Luke's eyes, "Babe I still want kids with you. I just thought with April, you wouldn't want more." "Lorelai I want to have a kid or kids with you. Yes I have April just like you have Rory. Our kid, will be just our kid. Something you and me created," stated Luke. Lorelai's eyes got teary and Luke kissed her forehead.

Lorelai was debating if she should broach the the idea of the kid topic in detail. Luke could see she wanted to say more so he asked, "what is it Lorelai? We said we were going to be honest." "Well how soon do you want to start? Like wait until after we are married, it's up to you babe," explained Lorelai. Luke knew they weren't young and he was perfectly fine if they can't have kids. As long as he was with Lorelai, he would be blissfully happy. "We can wait until after we are married, that way you don't have the stress during the pregnancy and you won't have to worry about how you look in the dress. If it happens, it happens," answered Luke. Lorelai smiled, "Your right that we should wait until after the wedding. I want a September when it's still a little warm. I don't want a big one, a nice one here in town. Maybe at the Dragonfly, it started there. I was wondering because I need to know if I have to go off the pill. Start buying condoms, I'm going to stop, so it can get out of my system." He know understood why she was hesitant, she was embarrassed. He kissed her passionately. Luke settled in with Lorelai in his arms. They haven't made love in awhile but they were content just holding each other. He leaned over and shut off the light. "I'll pick some up tomorrow, just from a different town though," answered Luke and Lorelai smiles.

**I know it's shorter than my others. I know I have rated it M but I'm working up to it. Please read and review.**


End file.
